customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporada 11 (Portuguese Soundtrack) (battybarney2014's version)
Temporada 11 is a Portuguese Barney soundtrack that was released in 2014 in Brazil. It contains songs from the Portuguese version of Season 11 of Barney & Friends (2007). It was later re-released in 2016. Track List # Just Can't Get Enough (Não Me Canso) (Audio Taken from: Pistachio) # Best of Friends (Melhores Amigos) (Audio Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # What Should I Do (O que Devo Fazer) (Audio Taken from: The Whole Truth) # Sing a Brand New Song (Cante uma Nova Canção) (Audio Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # What Shall We Paint Today (Nós Vai Pintar) (Audio Taken from: The Whole Truth) # The Things I Want to Do (As Coisas que Quero Fazer) (Audio Taken from: Grandpa's Visit) # I Miss You (Estou com Saudades) (Audio Taken from: The New Kid) # Welcome to Our Tea Party (Bem-vindo à Nossa Festa de Chá) (Audio Taken from: The Big Garden) # Adventuring to the Circus (Se Aventurar No Circo) (Audio Taken from: Lost and Found) # When Tomorrow Comes (Quando o Amanhã Chegar) (Audio Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # Thinkety Think (Pensa Pensa) (Audio Taken from: Get Happy!) # Keep Trying (Continue Tentando) (Audio Taken from: BJ the Great) # Do Your Best (Faça o seu Melhor) (Audio Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Mr. Star (Sr. Estrela) (Audio Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) # Nobody Likes to Hear "No" (Ninguém Gosta de Ouvir "Não") (Audio Taken from: No, No, No!) # The Mad Song (A Canção Louca) (Audio Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) # Honesty (Honestidade) (Audio Taken from: The Blame Game) # Wishing Wishes (Desejando Desejos) (Audio Taken from: Best in Show) # The Parade Song (A Música do Desfile) (Audio Taken from: Best in Show) # Barney's Name Game (Jogo de Nome do Barney) (Audio Taken from: What's Your Name?) # A Perfectly Purple Day (O Dia Perfeito Roxo) (Audio Taken from: Big as Barney) # Exercise is Good for You (Exercício é Bom para Ti) (Audio Taken from: The Shrinking Blankey) # Making Mistakes (Cometer Erros) (Audio Taken from: BJ the Great) # The Friendship Song (Amigos) (Audio Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # I Love You (Amo Voce) (Audio Taken from Season 11) Trivia * The front cover of the Portuguese CD the kids from Season 11 (Victor, Nathan, Myra, Olivia, David, Laura, Tracy, Rachel, Melanie, Eva, Ryan, Megan, Tyler, Marcos, Amy, Tori, Mei, Sofia, Lily and Noah) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover without Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop, four dinosaurs appeared in the back cover of the Portuguese album. * When this Portuguese album was re-released in 2016 in Brazil to feature a similar art of the Season 11 publicity cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the 20 kids (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in the color of light blue background on the new front cover of the Portuguese album.